1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to putting aids and more specifically it relates to putt training devices and methods for training golfers to putt consistently and accurately.
2) Description of the Prior Art
It can be appreciated that laser putting aids have been in use for years. Typically, laser putting aids are comprised of customized training putters that incorporate a built in laser, and laser devices that attach to a putter. Another class of laser putting aids project a laser beam from a target back to the putter.
The main problem with conventional laser putting aids are in the case of customized training putters the golfer is not practicing with his own putter, which is a significant disadvantage. In the case of attached laser devices, they affect the mechanical properties of the putter, which is a significant disadvantage. In the final case, laser beams projected from the target back to the putter address only one aspect of the putting stroke; either face alignment or swing path.
Another problem with conventional laser putting aids are in the case of customized training putters, they cannot be used on the golf course in accordance with the rules of golf. In the case of attached laser devices, they cannot be used on the golf course in accordance with the rules of golf. Another problem with conventional laser putting aids is they do not address the entire putt stroke. Typically each putting aid addresses only one aspect of the putting stroke, either putter face alignment, swing path alignment with the target, distance control, target selection, or parallex aiming issues.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for training golfers to putt consistently and accurately. The main problem with conventional laser putting aids are in the case of customized training putters the golfer is not practicing with his own putter, which is a significant disadvantage. In the case of attached laser devices, they affect the mechanical properties of the putter, which is a significant disadvantage.
The importance of overcoming the various deficiencies noted above is evidenced by the extensive technological development directed to the subject, as documented by the relevant patent and technical literature. The closest and apparently more relevant technical developments in the patent literature can be gleaned by considering U.S. Pat. No. 6,071,202 (Densberger et al) that shows a golf swing training method that projects one long (infinite) line of light.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,071,202 (Densberger et al.) shows a golf swing training method.
U.S. Pat. No. RE37,519E (Densberger et al.) shows a gold club with optical alignment system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,887 B1 (Carney) shows an apparatus for practicing the game of golf.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,239 (Marcroglou) shows an alignment device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,6036,608 (Morris) shows a golf putting apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,429 (Walmsley et al.) shows a club aiming unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,436 (Mark) teaches a laser light for putting.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,818,036 (Daly) disclose a laser putting device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,588 (Hooker) teaches a putting training method.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,527,041 (Terry, III, et al.) shows a golf putting trainer.
However there is a need to improve current golf putt training devices.